Final Fortress
Final Fortress|最終的な要塞|Saishū Teki na Yōsai}} is a giant whale shark-shaped battle flagship that makes its first appearance in Sonic Heroes as the final stage, and as three different racing tracks in the racing game Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Final Fortress is located in the heart of the Egg Fleet, and seems to be permanently surrounded in rough weather. Modern Sonic fights the Egg Emperor in Final Fortress in Sonic Generations (3DS). |description = A deathly mega flagship breaming with high tech weaponry guarded by Dr.Eggman's best creations. |location = Egg Fleet (inside) / Sky |previous = Egg Fleet |number = 14th & Final (Sonic Heroes Only) |acts = |enemies = Eggman's robots |boss = Egg Emperor Neo Metal Sonic |1st_app = Sonic Heroes |other_apps = Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Sonic Generations |charas = Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix ''Sonic Heroes In ''Sonic Heroes, the Final Fortress acts as final stage of the game. It has many different sections crossed with grinding rails, Tornado Jump poles, cannon fire, and the best of Doctor Eggman's robotic army. Some parts of the stage collapse; others can be detonated. Laser fire occurs periodically throughout the stage, probably as a security reflex. In the very core of the flagship lies a giant structure with a mechanical Eggman's head on top, hiding the power core of the vessel. The most common robot there is the E-2000. Team Sonic must befall the battleship by destroying its power core. Team Dark must reach this power core and capture the Doctor. Team Rose goes to find Froggy and Chocola, whom they believe have been kidnapped by Eggman. Team Chaotix goes to find the Keys to free their client and meet him in person. After reaching the core, Eggman goes to finish off the heroes in his most powerful robot yet. Standard Missions/Extra Missions: *'Team Sonic' - Destroy the flagship's core! / Get to the Goal Ring within 9 minutes! *'Team Dark' - Get to the Power Core where Eggman is! / Defeat 100 enemies! *'Team Rose' - Hurry and find Eggman! / Collect 200 rings. *'Team Chaotix' - Find the Keys to the client's cell! / Find 10 Cell Keys! ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Final Fortress also appears as three separate tracks in ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing representing the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Turbine Loop- This course has many long wide turns, perfect for drifting on. Note that one section has multiple hills, which could be used to do tricks off of. Dark Arsenal- This course drives through Eggman's enemy factory on the ship, with numerous points on the track having enemy assembly lines in the way. Thunder Deck- One of the hardest courses in the game, the sharp turns and numerous obstacles make for one tough course. You can jump through the beam if you have enough speed. ''Sonic Generations 'Final Fortress''' returns as the battlefield where Modern Sonic faces the Egg Emperor in the Modern Era for the Nintendo 3DS version of the game. Music - S&SASR version= ﻿﻿﻿ - }} Gallery Background S14 DN.png|The sky of Final Fortress. n1_1401.png|The big sky texture is used in unknown objects or worlds. n2_1402.png|The small sky texture which is used on skies in Final Fortress Trivia *In Super-Hard mode, after Team Sonic triggers the first self-destruct button onto the rail section (not when they comment about the self-destruct button but happens when they are in the middle of the loop in the grind section, Sonic comments that the clouds are dark and Knuckles asks Tails if he can handle the stormy weather which Tails falsely replies that he's not scared although there was a slight pause before he said his last word referencing that Tails has a big fear of lightning. *Team Chaotix's first mission (Find 5 cell keys) is considered fairly difficult to get an A-rank considering that if you search for the first 5 keys you encounter, you probably will end up receiving a low score. *The lasers fired by the Final Fortress match the team formations' primary colors: Blue (Speed Formation), Yellow (Flight Formation), and Red (Power Formation). Category:Sonic Heroes stages